Mafia en Chicago
by YAOISTACABREADA
Summary: Dos bandas de mafiosos, dos polis corruptos y una sola persona para encargarse de todo esto...
1. Inspector Arthur Kirkland

**Advertencias: Este fic puede causar gritos de fangirl, hemorragias nasales, y caras de "joder que sexy que es *insertar nombre de personaje* Consulte a su farmacéutico antes de leer**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. El mundo tampoco me pertenece. Peor algún día me apoderaré de ambos…**

**¡Hi mina-sama! Les traigo este nuevo fic sobre mafiosos y locuras. En cuanto a parejas…varias. Entre ellas GerIta, RoChu, Espamano, LietPol, PruAus y otras que ya se irán viendo. Aviso que no todas tendrás lemon, solo las elegidas por mi persona xD ¡Pero basta de Rollos! ¡Qué comiencen los juegos del hambre! ¡DIGO EL FIC!¡Qué comience el fic!**

El ruso se separó del cuerpo del asiático, acariciando con dulzura los cabellos azabaches del otro, que yacían desparramados por la cama. Rebuscó por entre las prendas del suelo sus pantalones y camisa, tarea difícil ya que, sobre la lujosa alfombra de la habitación, se podía ver la mitad de su ropero y la mitad del ropero del moreno. No es que Iván Braginski fuera un hombre desordenado, es solo que, desde que se había aliado con Wang Yao, a las sirvientas no les hacia mucha gracia entrar en sus cuarto, viciado del olor a sexo, alcohol y sangre.

+¿Ya te vas-aru? +Murmuró una voz adormilada, que salía de entre las sábanas de seda de la cama matrimonial.

+Tengo trabajo, Yao-Yao +Susurró acariciando su tez de porcelana tez de porcelana +Sabes que no hay que dejar cabos sueltos, Da?

+Si tú lo dices-aru +Susurró acomodándose en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados +Creo que yo iré a hablar con los demás luego…

Iván se paró en la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada al cuerpo desnudo de Yao, perfectamente delineado por las finas sábanas.

+Ten cuidado

Y con estas palabras desapareció de la habitación.

Las sirvientas se apartaban a su paso, con presurosas reverencias que hacían oscilar los enormes lazos de sus vestidos. Parecían muñequitas: todas vestidas con sus trajes de encaje y sus zapatitos de charol. Pero Iván se fijó en una de ellas en particular, y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando ella se le echó encima.

+Nii-san cásate +Gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el pobre Iván.

+Hermana a-ahora n-no +Tembló asustado, cosa rara en él +T-tengo que trabajar.

+Si, ya +Ironizó ella acorralándole contra la pared, para después exclamar con rabia+Seguro que vas a jugar con tu nueva muñequita de porcelana china.

+La verdad, Natasha +La joven se volvió hacia la figura que avanzaba por el pasillo con clama +Es que sí que va a trabajar-aru. De hecho yo también me ocuparé de…nuestros negocios en cuanto me dé un baño.

Pillando la indirecta, varias doncellas fueron a preparar un baño entre reverencias. No hacía mucho que Yao estaba allí, por lo que no se atrevían a desobedecer ninguna de las órdenes del asiático, no fuese a ser que esa sonrisa dulce fuese tan falsa como la de su amo Iván.

Natasha Arlovskaya, medio hermana de Iván, tenía bien claro que nunca le haría caso. Y es que, por muy peligroso que fuera, lo odiaba a muerte. Desde que se mudó a aquella mansión le había dejado bien claro a la rubia que Iván no se casaría con ella nunca. Y era algo que la joven no le perdonaría.

+Además-aru +Rió Yao +Creo que se te ha escapado tu presa.

+¡Nii-san! +Natasha comenzó a gritar llamando a su hermano, mientras Yao se dirigió con tranquilidad al baño.

Natasha solo se rindió al oír el rugido del coche de su hermano, lo vio desaparecer en la carretera. Decaída se preguntó a dónde podría ir su hermano, la respuesta era fácil: negocios importantes. Pero ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué sería tan importante para que el jefe de la mafia rusa se decidiera a ir en persona a cualquier parte? Su hermano siempre decía que para ello estaban los subordinados. Entonces…Natasha tragó grueso. Solo había dos personas que hicieran que Iván abandonase la comodidad de su mansión: Alfred y Lovino.

…..

Vargas odiaba su trabajo. No es que odiase ser el capo de una de las mafias más grandes de la ciudad ¡Eso no! Lo que odiaba era tratar con dolores de cabeza tan grandes como Alfred e Iván. Y es que, levantarse a las siete un sábado era una auténtica condena. Si fuese un Domingo podía pasar, ya que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a misa. ¿Pero un sábado? ¿Es que esos idiotas querían joderle el día? Lovino se preguntó que quién habría tenido la maravillosa idea de tener una agradable charla a esas horas ese día. ¿Jones? Viendo la pinta de juerguista que tenía ese niñato estúpido cualquiera diría que a esas horas estaría de resaca ¿Iván? Ese seguro que estaba bien tranquilo, aunque dudaba de que su novio lo estuviera, o por lo menos, no su trasero…

+Vaffanculo +Gruñó esperando en el bar en el que habían quedado, uno de tantos bares a los que no les importaba amparar a capos de la mafia siciliana.

Quizá eso era lo único bueno de Chicago: a nadie le importaba lo que hicieras mientras no les destrozases el bar. Algunos hasta les importaba poco que lo destrozases mientras que después les pagases el dinero de las reparaciones, o no matases a sus hijos…

Por fin avistó a lo lejos el coche negro de Iván, justo a la vez que al otro lado de la calle Jones salía de su coche. Ambos vigilaron disimuladamente que nadie les siguiera hasta que finalmente se sentaron en la mesa de Lovino, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

+Ya era hora, bastardos… +Regañó Lovino de mala hostia.

+¿Te crees que me hace gracia levantarme a las siete? +Le espetó Iván de más mala leche que él

+Pero tenía que avisaros cuanto antes +Se metió Alfred, evitando que ambos mafiosos le mataran +Adivinad qué le ha pasado a vuestro poli favorito

+¿Han ascendido a Francis? +Preguntó Iván, consiguiendo que Alfred frunciese el ceño

+No, iba a deciros que ahora cuento con toda la confianza de mi jefe. +Rió Alfred con superioridad

+Yupi ¡Hagamos una fiesta! +Replicó Lovino

+¿Era esa la información que no podía esperar? +Ironizó el ruso +Además, ¿Gordon no sospechaba que hacías tratos con la mafia?

+Ya no. +Sonrió Alfred +De hecho, dudo que sospeche de nadie más.

+¿Te lo has cargado?

+¿Quién? ¿Yo? +Se dio por ofendido +Yo nunca haría algo así…le dio un ataque al corazón y palmó. Ahora tenemos nuevo jefe

+Genial, más te vale que este no sospeche de ti +Le espetó Lovino +No me apetece que muera otro jefe de policía.

+Si, podrían empezar a sospechar +Afirmó Iván en tono algo más serio +Y no queremos que sospechen.

+Si ya… +Farfulló Alfred algo incomodo +¿No queréis saber quién es? +Lovino levantó una de sus cejas en gesto inquisitivo +Se llama Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

+Gracias por tu información, Jones+Iván se levantó y se dirigió a su coche.

Alfred se despidió de Lovino sin darle importancia antes de subirse a su moto para ir al cuartel y revisar si tenía trabajo. Lovino tan solo se pidió un capuchino bien cargado. Ya que le habían hecho levantarse temprano, iba aprovecharlo.

Arthur Kirkland. De entre todos los policías que había en ese perro mundo tenían que escogerle a él. Agradeció con una sonrisa y unas palabras galantes a la camarera que le sirvió, antes de volver a centrarse en sus asuntos. Probablemente contase con la ayuda de el ruso para aquello, al fin y al cabo, a ninguno le convenía tener al inspector en Chicago. Pero sería difícil que ambas mafias perdurasen mientras que Kirkland rondase la ciudad. ¿Qué sería de las batallas de bandas? Arthur estaba demasiado cerca como para que no resultasen arriesgadas.

Sorbió lentamente el café, para después lamer los restos de espuma de su labio superior. Bien parecía que iban a tener que echarle de allí. Repentinamente una idea cruzó por su mente: tenían aliados en la comisaría ¿No? Y Lovino estaba seguro de que eso podría ser un factor clave para librarse de Arthur…definitivamente.

¿Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿No se habían encargado ya de muchísimos jefes de policía, comisarios y otras autoridades que no les convenían? ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Sencillamente Kirkland no era como otros policías. Había jurado poner en su sitio a todos los mafiosos de este mundo y, por su historial, llevaba un buen comienzo; de modo que no podía ser su aliado. Tampoco era el primero que pensaba acabar con él. Ninguna persona ni mafia había llegado a herirle.

En definitiva: Arthur Kirkland era el poli supremo. Nadie escapaba de él y nadie se enfrentaba él sin pagar las consecuencias. ¿Qué tenía Lovino en la cabeza para pensar que podía acabar con él? Yo os lo diré, tenía aliados muy peligrosos que harían temblar al mismísimo Batman. Y también tenía a varios policías de su confianza vigilando la comisaría.

Lovino se recostó en la silla con gesto de satisfacción, era un hombre poderoso y peligroso, tenía aliados poderosos y peligrosos que a su vez tenían aliados poderosos y peligrosos ¿Quién podría intentar echarle de su trono en Chicago? Yo os diré la respuesta de nuevo: un enemigo poderoso y muy, muy peligroso.

…..

+Hi guys! +Saludó Alfred con su marcado acento.

Aquella comisaría estaba llena de idiotas, se dijo Arthur. Entre el tontainas de las gafas y el francés pervertido…¡No sabía quien era peor!

"Los dos son un dolor de cabeza horrible" Afirmó para sí.

+Está bien +Golpeó la mesa haciendo que todos los polis del cuartel le miraran +No sé como llevaría Gordón este lugar, pero por lo que veo lo llevaría como el celador de un manicomio, ¡Os comportáis como locos! +Su voz sonaba cada vez más enfadada +Como he podido comprobar yo mismo esta ciudad lleva la palabra Mafia escrita en la cara…

+Mon chér las ciudades no tienen cara

+¡No me contradigas! +"Estúpido Francés" Pensó +El caso es que preguntándole a la gente, me he enterado de que no hacéis nada por ello +Francis y Alfred compartieron una mirada tensa +Pero no se preocupen, eso va a cambiar. Para empezar, comprobaremos que no haya topos en la oficina. Luego ya nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Así fue como se encerró en un cuarto en el que entraba cada cinco o diez minutos uno de los policías para pasar luego a la sala o ir directos a la trena. Alfred y Francis sabían quién era mafioso y quién no de aquella comisaría, así que les sorprendió bastante ver como Arthur iba acertando con todos. Ambos se miraron desconcertados deseando que no les pillasen.

Ambos llevaban haciendo tratos con mafiosos desde que aquella ciudad era ciudad, nunca se habían unido a ninguna banda, pero si habían llegado a acuerdos o desacuerdos con todos los capos del lugar.

+Alfred F. Jones +Le llamó la voz desde el interior del cuarto.

Francis miró aterrado como su compañero desaparecía tras la puerta para, unos eternos minutos después, volver a aparecer con una sonrisa en la cara. Iba a decirle algo al francés cuando la voz del Kirkland le ordenó reunirse con él.

+Bonnefoi +Dijo con desagrado +Desnúdese.

+¿Qué? +De todas las palabras que podían haber salido de la boca del nuevo comisario, esas eran las que menos se esperaba.

+Es para comprobar si tienes alguna marca. +Explicó con la cara totalmente roja +Ya sabes, si entras en una mafia te haces una marca: en unas un tatuaje, en otras un corte…

+Ya entiendo +Asintió recuperando la compostura +Por un momento pensé que querías seducirme, mon chér.

+Pervertido.

Unos incómodos momentos más tarde Francis salió del cuarto: limpio. Puede que el método del inglés fuese burdo, pero le sirvió con todos los que pertenecían a bandas mafiosas. Lástima que ellos fuesen por libre.

+Bien señores +Arthur volvía a estar en su mesa, mientras que los pocos oficiales que quedaban le observaban preocupados +Ahora es cuando de verdad empieza la caza de mafiosos de Chicago.

**¡Tará! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fantástico?¿Fabuloso?¿Fantabuloso? xD y ahora las preguntas: ¿Cuál es el plan de Arthur? ¿Cuál es el plan de Lovino? ¿Cuál es el plan de Iván? ¿Cuál es el plan de Alfred y Francis? ¿Tienen Alfred y Francis realmente un plan para la que se avecina? Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap: Erradicar la mafia de Chicago Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos, ciao**


	2. Inspector Martín Hernández

**Advertencias: este fic puede causar derrames nasales y muertes por "es demasiado sexy" Consulte al farmacéutico.**

**Disclaimer: No, lo crean o no Hetalia no me pertenece, siento defraudarles**

Arthur se despidió con un gesto de Lily con un gesto para después desaparecer entre la gente de la ciudad. No le gustaba aparcar su coche cerca, de modo que aún le quedaba un buen rato hasta el vehículo. Decidió, ya que estaba, dar un paseo y pensar sobre lo que Vash, su jefe, le había dicho…

_+¡Tienes que encargarte de acabar con esos idiotas que se creen súper-mafiosos! +Gritó por decimocuarta vez +Desafían nuestra autoridad con sus estúpidos juegos de niño rico ¡Eso no se puede consentir! ¡Confío en ti para esta misión! ¡No me decepciones! +A pesar de que le estaba halagando lo dijo con tal tono de enfado que asustó a Arthur +Recuerda, solo son unos cuantos inmigrantes con familias ricas que quieren imitar a sus ídolos de las películas americanas…_

Básicamente: No la cagues. Arthur nunca había fallado en una misión, y menos si era una tan fácil como su jefe decía. Sin embargo, Vash le había confiado una misión supuestamente muy fácil a un inspector de élite en lo que mafia se refiere. Solo había una explicación posible, y cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello: realmente no era una misión fácil.

Arthur pateó con fuerza una piedra que encontró, arrojándola al otro lado de la calle. Levantando la vista hacia el cielo libre de nubes, muy distinto a su patria, se preguntó lo que todos nos estamos preguntando: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué iba Vash a mentirle sobre una misión? ¿Por qué pintarla como una misión fácil y mandar a su mejor hombre a ello? Ni siquiera una persona tan perspicaz como Kirkland sabría decirlo con exactitud, de todos modos, iba a tener que cumplir su misión, así que ya se preocuparía más tarde de ello.

Al llegar al coche, riñó a unos niños que pintaban sus nombres en el sucio parabrisas del coche de al lado. Niños. Con un suspiró entró en el coche y puso rumbo a su nueva comisaría…en Chicago. Aún se le hacía extraño ese lugar que no era en nada parecido las grandes ciudades mafiosas en las que había estado. En ellas, la gente se mostraba o bien excesivamente asustadiza, o bien excesivamente alegre.

En Chicago la gente sabía que había actividad mafiosa en su ciudad, y sin embargo parecía que les daba igual. Quizá sería bueno descubrir porque…ya se encargaría de ello cuando llegase allí. Eso sí, no confiaría en ninguno de los polis a su servicio. La mayoría de ellos eran o bien unos ineptos o bien sospechosos. A Arthur no le gustaba confiar en ineptos. Ni en sospechosos.

Diréis que Arthur era un poco paranoico, pero cuando todos los que están a tu alrededor son unos necios, o han sido encarcelados por posibles relaciones con la mafia ¡Normal no confiar en los que quedan! Al lado de gente como Alfred y Francis, con el cerebro más pequeño que una habichuela, cualquiera te parece capaz de trabajar para la mafia.

Hablando de esos imbéciles…uno de los chicos le había dicho que no se fiara de ellos, que el anterior comisario no lo hacía y tenía sus motivos para no hacerlo. Arthur no estaba muy seguro de si debía creerle, tenía pinta sospechosa.

+Hey Boss +Puso los ojos en blanco al oír la irritante voz de Alfred. +¿Alguna pista?

A Arthur se le subieron los colores. No tenía ninguna pista. No solía pasarle eso, normalmente a estas horas ya habría encontrado al capo y tendría un plan para acabar con él. Pero era imposible, los indicios le llevaban a un lado para después arrojarlo en la otra dirección. Quizá tuviese razón en pensar que Vash le había mentido sobre la dificultad de la misión.

Las mafias profesionales pasaban desapercibidas en superficie, pero luego no se molestaban en borrar su rastro. Era de eso de lo que Arthur se aprovechaba para arrancar de raíz toda actividad ilegal. Las mafias más nuevas eran muy meticulosas escondiéndose, pero demasiado ruidosas a la hora de actuar. Parecía que la mafia que tenía que erradicar esta vez tenía lo mejor de cada uno.

+No Alfred, aún no he encontrado nada en especial, solo un sospechoso que dudo que sea+Reconoció de mala leche. +Pero que sepas que esto no funciona como en tus entupidas pelis, hay veces que hace falta tiempo y dedicación para…

+Lo que tú digas +Arthur frunció el ceño ante el tuteo +Si no hay nada que hacer me largo.

Por un momento Arthur pensó en impedirle salir, después recordó que el idiota francés tenía turno de noche y si Alfred se iba tendría una mañana de paz y tranquilidad.

+Adelante. Le llamaré si tengo alguna misión para usted

…

A Yao no le gustaba esa ciudad. Vale que las autoridades fueran fáciles de sobornar, los polis una panda de corruptos, y nadie se preguntase por los oscuros negocios de la mafia, pero no le gustaba. Demasiados idiotas reunidos, demasiado fácil, no era un reto a su intelecto. Un intelecto lo suficientemente grande para tener su propia red de narcotraficantes a los trece años. Lo suficientemente prudente como para actuar sin llamar la atención. Lo suficientemente sigilosos para que nadie notara su presencia…Bueno, alguien si que lo notaba.

Se deslizó con cuidado por la habitación, observando el cuerpo de Iván tirado en la cama. Sonrió al verle dormido. Era tan lindo…pero a la vez tan peligroso. Con una sonrisa se deshizo de sus ropas y se puso la camisa del pijama. No llegó a cerrarla cuando de pronto estaba en cima de la cama.

+¿Dónde habrá estado Yao-Yao? +Preguntó una voz que sonaba tan inocente como tétrica +Seguro que nos lo va a decir, Da?

Con una sonrisa, Yao volteó encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Iván. No comprendía como a la gente le podía dar miedo, se veía adorable…y terrorífico a la vez. Y a Yao, esa mezcla le gustaba.

+Fui a hablar con mis hermanos-aru +Contestó, recostándose en el pecho de Iván +Para avisarles de que Arthur está en la ciudad-aru. Están dispuestos para intervenir-aru si fuese necesario en el plan.

+Perfecto…+Susurró Iván acariciando su pelo, como si de un gatito se tratase.

Y la verdad es que costaba no ponerse a ronronear. Se acurrucó aún más, dejando que Iván le cubriese con las mantas antes de rendirse al sueño…pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Que se encarguen las criadas-aru" Pensó el moreno adormilado. Pero al parecer las criadas no pensaban lo mismo, segundos más tarde una de ellas entró en la habitación asustada. Y tenía motivos para estarlo: ni Iván ni Yao eran de los que se despertaban de buen humor.

+S-señores +Tartamudeó bajando la vista avergonzada + F-Francis-s-sama ha ven-nido…

+Pues que se largue por dónde vino +Espetó Iván, abrazando a Yao como si fuese un peluche.

+Oh, mon chér, ¿Es esa manera de recibir a tus invitados?

Iván gruñó con desagrado mirando como el gabacho se paseaba por la habitación con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La criada hizo una reverencia antes de huir con disimulo. Disimulo del que carecía la mirada que le echó Francis a "su espalda". Cuando esta desapareció por el pasillo cerró la puerta y prendió las luces, ante el patente desagrado de la pareja.

+Francis-aru ¿Es necesario que seas tan irritante a todas horas-aru?

Haciendo caso omiso al asiático, cogió una de las preciosas sillas de elegante estilo barroco para dejarse caer sobre ella. Iván se incorporó bostezando. Qué les habría dado a estos polis con lo de aparecer a las tantas de la madrugada.

+Vamos, no me miréis así +Se defendió Francis +Son las diez de la mañana.

"¿Las diez?" El sobresalto de Iván estaba más que justificado, no porque le importase haber fallado en sus cálculos mentales de la hora, sino por darse cuenta de que realmente Yao había llegado demasiado tarde para una simple reunión con el resto de su familia. Observó como éste se incorporaba perezosamente entre bostezos y restregones de ojos ¿Qué habría estado haciendo?

+Bueno +Dijo, recobrando la compostura +¿Qué se supone que quieres?

El francés parecía burlarse de él mientras que, con gesto pausado, sacaba de su bolsillo un papel. Lucía como las órdenes de registro y arresto que se veían en las pelis, cosa que hizo que ambos mafiosos se tensaran.

+¿Sabéis qué es esto? +Contestó el mismo antes de que los otros le mataran por culpa de su poca paciencia +Es una orden de registro y arresto…de D'ascolli. Os habéis librado por los pelos +Añadió al ver el justificado suspiro de la pareja +Arthur va enserio con esto y comienza a impacientarse. Lo peor es que sino os pilla a vosotros o a los Vargas pronto vendrá algo peor que el Kirkland.

+Vamos, gabacho, no te hagas el interesante +Le recriminó el albino +No hay mejor sabueso para las mafias que Arthur. Sino nos ha cogido aún es porque hemos parado toda actividad por el momento.

Francis hizo un gesto ambiguo para después sonreír con superioridad, como si supiese algo que ellos no sabían, y que por su manera de moverse Yao dedujo que pronto sabrían.

+Hay algo peor que el Kirkland: dos como él.

…

Martín Hernández daba vueltas en su silla giratoria de su despacho. Llevaba sin una misión decente desde hacía meses, lo único que pensaba era en que podría decir para que su jefe le dejase alguna misión interesante. Peor el suizo había sido bastante concreto con él "no más misiones importantes hasta que madures". El argentino frunció el ceño desagradado ¿Quién era Vash para llamarle infantil? Lo único que había hecho era discutir con ese boludo inglés cejón. Seguro que el muy imbécil era el que se había chivado.

De todos modos ¡Eran policías de élite! ¿Por qué tenía que estar Vash tratándolos como si fueran niños pequeños? "Sino te comportas te quedas sin salir a jugar" típica frase de madre enfadada que hacía que su situación se viese estúpida de veras. Ese estúpido suizo que siempre se creía por encima suya ¡Ni que fuera su madre para…

+S-señor Hernández +Llamó una vocecita desde la puerta.

Martín paró de inmediato de estrangular el muñequito antiestrés que tenía siempre sobre su mesa al ver a la pequeña Lily. Ella era la secretaria de Vash, y si estaba allí era porque el jefe quería hablar con él. La alegría le embargó al pensar que quizá era una misión importante.

+…mi hermano quiere que…+No tuvo que terminar la frase: el argentino ya estaba sentado en el despacho de Zwingli. Éste frunció el ceño al verle, pero aún así no le echó del lugar.

+Martín +Comenzó forzadamente, no quería darle la misión, pero si la cosa seguía así no iba a tener remedio +He mandado a tu querido compañero Arthur +Gruñido por parte del argentino + a una misión en Chicago que se está complicando

+Ya sabía yo que ese weon no valía para nada +Chuleó orgulloso +Así que ¿Tengo que ir yo a terminar la misión?

+No +le cortó su jefe de mala leche +No sabemos todavía si va a hacer falta que vayas de infiltrado, solo era para informarte que no cojas ningún trabajo por el momento +Martín bufó molesto + Es solo que han pasado dos días y aún no tiene ninguna pista concreta y he pensado que a lo mejor…

Desconectó totalmente de la molesta charla de Vash. A él no le importaba nada más que la información recién recibida. ¿Dos días, y sin novedades? Eso era extraño. Peligroso llegaría a decir. Vale que Arthur fuese un imbécil sin cabeza que valía menos que un payaso como abogado, pero nunca antes había tenido problemas para encontrar a una mafia. Era lo que mejor se le daba. Luego podía tener problemas para desmantelar la red mafiosa de una ciudad, pero no tenía problemas en recolectar toda la información necesaria.

Martín frunció el ceño preocupado, muy grave tenía que ser la cosa para que el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland "The greatest police", como se autodenominaba, estuviese teniendo problemas con algo tan simple. No le importaba que le pasara a ese pedazo de mierda, pero no le hacía gracia que sus errores provocasen más daños a esa pobre ciudad.

+Vash +Dijo el latino interrumpiendo a un enfadado suizo + si al final de la semana no ha encontrado ningún indicio al que agarrarse me pasas a mí el caso.

+Martín +Replicó su jefe usando el mismo tono condescendiente que él +Si Arthur Kirkland, mejor inspector que yo he conocido, comprometido, inteligente, astuto, serio y trabajador +Recalcó las últimas palabras + falla en esto no te voy a mandar a ti a sustituirle. Te mandaría a ayudarle +A Martín se le desencajó la mandíbula como en los dibujos animados +Si, trabajaríais juntos.

Martín volvió a su despacho, aún sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro ¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco suizo por la cabeza? ¿Él y Kirkland? ¿Trabajando? ¿JUNTOS? El latino suspiró, negando molesto. No le quedaba otra que acatar las ordenes de Vash si quería conservar su trabajo, y quería tener algo que hacer a la de ya, pero no te ninguna gana de ir a ayudar a ese estúpido cejón. Antes de darse cuenta estaba estrangulando de nuevo el muñequito antiestrés, al cual le había pintado unas espesas cejas fruncidas y una mueca de desagrado.

Minutos antes deseaba que Arthur no encontrase nada le mandase a él a investigar, ahora solo podía pensar un "más te vale encontrar a esos hijos de perra boludos, weon, sino te la verás conmigo" La verdad dudaba que aquellas amenazas surtieran efecto alguno, pero no le apetecía ver al don inglesito el perfecto.

Tampoco es que el pobre inglés pudiera hacer nada, teniendo en cuenta que en toda la mañana no había encontrado ni una sola huella que hubiera podido dejar una banda por la ciudad. No había manera de encontrarlos y comenzaba a ser realmente desesperante para el inspector, sobretodo cuando el turno de noche llegó, con Francis sonriendo altaneramente.

+bon, cheff +Sonrió el francés con gesto de superioridad +¿Algo que hacer?

…

+Así que Martín. +Susurró para sí el japonés.

Alfred acababa de salir de la habitación, tras haberle dado la información necesaria. Su hermano le había advertido horas antes sobre el tal Arthur Kirkland, un increíble inspector de policía que lograba hacer que le diera tembleque de rodillas a cualquier villano. El negocio peligraba con el en la ciudad, y su hermano le había advertido que podían necesitar de su ayuda y sus…capacidades.

Y es que, si algo se le daba bien a Kiku Honda, eso era pasar desapercibido, disimular, y mentir. Y es que, ¿Quién pensaría que el joven asiático podía ser un eficaz asesino? Nadie ¿Verdad? Con su piel blanca, sus rasgados ojos negros, su pelo, de color azabache y textura de seda, sus finos labios, casi siempre curvados en una dulce sonrisa…Era una muñequita de porcelana, dulce y calmado.

Pero también podía ser peligroso, y si la cosa continuaba así, lo sería

**Tará! Hola mina^^ ¿Qué tal este segundo capítulo? A mí me gustó escribirlo. Siento que no lo haya subido antes, pero es que tuve un lío de exámenes muy difíciles y tuve que pasarme la última semana alejada de mi preciado Yaoi…digo ordenador. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos, ciao**


	3. Planes para acabar con un inspector I

**Advertencias: este fic puede causar derrames nasales y muertes por "es demasiado sexy" Consulte al farmacéutico.**

**Disclaimer: No, lo crean o no Hetalia no me pertenece, siento defraudarles**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, en él presento a los demás integrantes de las mafias, espero que les guste^^**

Lovino paseó inquieto por su despacho. Había llamado a todos sus aliados para saber si contaba con ellos para los malos días que se acercaban. Tragó saliva. ¡Claro que podía contar con ellos! Todos tenían un motivo para no traicionarle pasara lo que pasase, de hecho, era eso lo que le preocupaba realmente.

Sus subordinados podrían fingir que actuaban bajo amenazas y la condena sería mucho menor. Pero, sus verdaderos amigos no tendrían esa escusa si Arthur les pillaba. He ahí el Kid de la cuestión ¿Pedirles ayuda y arriesgarse a que ellos fuesen implicados de forma irreversible? ¿No pedirles ayuda y arriesgarse a una más que segura detención? Sabía perfectamente que aquella discusión mental no tenía sentido: todos sabían que Arthur estaba allí y sabiendo lo estúpidos buenas personas que son le ofrecerían su ayuda en cuanto se encontrase cara a cara con ellos.

+¿Fratello? Los demás nos esperan…+Lovino no pudo evitar suspirar. Tenía que hacerlo, sino no es que terminaría el en la cárcel, sino que arrastraría a su pobre hermano con él.

El mayor de los gemelos castaños, Lovino, abrió la puerta, tragándose los nervios y aparentando tranquilidad. La otra sala; un pequeño salón con cómodos sofás, una elegante mesa de café, y un sillón alto; estaba invadida por las siete personas que se amontonaban en los sofás. Lovino estuvo por gritarles que se comportasen pero su hermano ya se había unido a sus invitados y no tenía sentido gritarle a su pobre hermano.

Observó que estuviesen todos: la alegre, y un tanto exhibicionista, belga, llamada Emma, que era todo sonrisas y alegría sin importarle que tirada en esa posición se le viese hasta lo que no se le debía ver. A su lado, el macho-patatas alvino disfrutaba de las vistas. Lovino se estremeció al ver sus ojos, de un antinatural tono rojo. Lo gracioso era que a Gilbert, que era como se llamaba, no le importaban ni un poquito las quejas de el austríaco repipi que se sentaba a su lado y que parecía indignado por "el trato que este pedazo de sin cerebro da a las damiselas". Lovino torció el gesto pensando para si mismo un "Vamos Roderic, como si lo que quisieses no es que te mire a ti" y es que mucha caballerosidad y muchas tonterías, pero, como casi todos en la sala, Lovino estaba seguro de que el pianista oji-violeta le iba al otro bando.

Paseó su mirada por uno de los sillones laterales y descubrió a doña marimacha preparada para arrearle un sartenazo a Gilbert si este no dejaba de hacer el gilipollas. Y es que Elizabetha no tenía paciencia alguna, y menos para el albino, la chica húngara de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes era como la típica joya bonita de exposición: no se te ocurra tocarla si no quieres llevarte una paliza. La diferencia era que al tratar de coger la joya la paliza te la dan los de seguridad. Eli se bastaba ella sola para defenderse. A su lado un sonriente japonés de nombre Kiku, que era de sus mejores aliados. No solo por ser un maestro en muchas artes marciales, ni por ser un buen espía. La mejor característica del asiático era ser un agente doble. Supuestamente trabajaba para su hermano Yao, haciendo las de agente doble, pero realmente era al revés: Era el agente doble de los Vargas. No es que el moreno se dedicase a decirle todos los movimientos de su hermano con el fin de matarle, no, sencillamente vigilaba los posibles ataques de éste y su adorado ruso.

Prefirió pasar de largo el sofá donde su hermano se había lanzado sobre Ludwig y restregaba su mejilla con la del macho-patatas. Si toleraba la relación de su hermano con el alemán solo era porque era un buen aliado que no le convenía perder. Y bueno, la gente tenía razón cuando decía que Lovino consentía mucho a su hermano, así que no era de extrañar que soportase la presencia del fornido rubio con tal de que su hermano no le lloriquease. De todas maneras le venía bien alguien que cuidase de su tonto fratello las veinticuatro horas del día. Puede que Feliciano no fuese más que un estúpido, pero la gente lo veía como un Vargas que me puede servir para pedir una buena recompensa. Es más, Ludwig ya había frustrado varios intentos de secuestro en los años que el y su hermano llevaban juntos, y seguramente más de uno se hubiese echado atrás en sus planes de secuestro al ver que estaba protegido por semejante armario de dos puertas del Ikea.

Solo faltaba alguien. Entornó los ojos en busca de la mirada de ojos verdes esmeraldas de la única persona que aún no veía…

+Vaya, Lovi +Lovino no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz juguetona +¿A qué se debe esta rápida reunión?

Antonio Fernández Carriedo sonreía a su espalda, apoyado en el respaldar de su silla, mientras jugueteaba con su corbata. Al italiano se le subieron los colores a la cara, pero en vez de chillar diciéndole que se apartara optó por ser amable. Hoy se había levantado con buen pié y no quería arruinarlo.

+Toño ¿Puedes apartar tus manos de mi corbata? +Le espetó, conservando la calma.

+Pero, Lovi, no tienes bien hecho el nudo de la corbata +Vargas bajó la mirada comprobando que efectivamente estaba mal hecho +Deja que te lo ponga bien.

Emma rió por lo bajo y Elizabetha se puso a echar fotos como loca mientras el español rehacía el nudo. En cuanto se separó de él un poco, Lovino carraspeó dando a entender que iba a hablar. Todos guardaron silencio a la espera de que hablara.

+como todos sabéis, Arthur Kirkland está en esta ciudad. +Los semblantes de todos se oscurecieron mientras asentían +Por supuesto, tanto los idiotas del ruso como yo tenemos un plan. Plan que no se podrá llevar a cabo sin su ayuda +Espero a que todos asimilasen la idea para continuar. +Pero he de advertirles que este plan puede llevar a vuestro arresto o algo peor +Todos tragaron nerviosos +Así que piénsenlo bien antes de contestar, ¿Quieren ayudarme o no?

Todos se miraron entre sí nerviosos, querían ayudar pero, tal y como Lovino dijo, era peligroso, muy peligroso. Podían terminar muertos. Aunque todos se consideraban "amigos" del temperamental italiano, era algo que daba para pensar.

+Señor Vargas-sama +Dijo Kiku, avergonzado de que todos lo miraran en aquel momento +¿No sería mejor que dijese el plan? Así podríamos decidir si arriesgarnos o no.

+El plan es un secreto +Replicó +No puedo confiárselo a nadie que no vaya a participar en el y que pueda contarlo por ahí +Acto seguido justificó +No es que no confíe en vosotros, pero son las reglas.

+Entiendo… +Murmuró el nipón, para después añadir +En ese caso tendré que arriesgarme.

Todos, poco a poco, estuvieron conformes, hasta que solo quedaba alguien por confirmar su participación. Lovino miró a Antonio, con gesto interrogante.

+Vamos Lovi +Rió este +Ni que hiciese falta preguntarme.

Así pues, Lovino pasó a explicar su plan.

…

Todos esperaban un tanto impacientes a que Iván hablara. Este, por el contrario, saboreaba con tranquilidad el café que le había servido una de las doncellas. A su lado, Yao hacía lo mismo con una humeante taza de té. Los presentes daban pataditas en el suelo, miraban constantemente el reloj o incluso bostezaban, intentando mostrar a Iván que aquellos les aburría. Pero Iván no los ignoraba, veía sus gestos de impaciencia como quien ve un programa de humor en la televisión. Repasó que no faltase nadie con la mirada.

Su hermano mayor, Yekaterina repasaba con su índice los bordados del mantel, mientras que sus enormes senos se bamboleaban en precario equilibrio con el resto de su cuerpo, como si fuesen a salir despedidos de su camisa a duras penas cerrada. Pasó de largo a su hermana menor, Natasha, que afilaba aburrida dos gigantescos cuchillos que casi despedían chispas.

En otro lado estaban dos de sus secretarios: Eduard y Raivis. El primero repasaba unas notas escritas en su cuaderno, procurando no bostezar por si su jefe le echaba la bronca. Raivis temblaba de puro miedo a la espera de que Iván le golpease por cualquier nimiedad, como si el hecho de estar allí sentado se valiese una represalia.

+Osea, como que ¿Cuándo va a empezar esta reunión, tipo?

Un aura oscura rodeó a Iván. De todas las personas posibles, tenía que ser su primo Feliks Lukasiewicz. Rechinó los dientes al verle con su pose altanera y su ropa de tonos pasteles en la que, por supuesto, predominaba el rosa. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban desafiantes, sabiendo que el ruso no le atacaría con su hermana Yeka delante. Antes de que Iván pudiese hacer algo que el polaco lamentase se interpuso una figura. Toris, su fiel subordinado acababa de llegar, y por su pelo alborotado se diría que lo había hecho corriendo. Avergonzado se recolocó la ropa y se peinó un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Feliks.

Iván negó con la cabeza, más que mirarlo parecía que su primo lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada, y que lo que veía bajo las ropas del lituano le gustaba. El peli-blanco apartó la vista e tan perturbadora escena, no es que estuviese disgustado porque esos dos se echasen miraditas, más bien le molestaba ver la cara de pervertido que mostraba su primo observando a escondidas a Toris, y que cambiaba por una expresión inocente si el primero de a bordo de Iván le miraba.

+Y bien Toris +Sonrió infantilmente +¿A qué se debe tu retraso?

+L-lo lo siento señor +El castaño se inclinó con gesto de disculpa +E-es solo qu-que el señor A-a-alfred me dio una inf-f-formación…bastante interesante señor.

+Ahora nos la dices-aru +Le indicó Yao +Pero primero siéntate y recobra el aliento-aru. Criadas-aru +Llamó en voz alta +Traedle a el señor Laurinatis un té-aru, por favor.

Las sirvientas se alejaron tras hacer una reverencia. Iván solo pudo sonreír al ver a su adorable girasol preocupado. Se veía realmente lindo con ese leve puchero y su mirada amable. Eso si, no le hacía gracia que fuese por Toris. Puede que Natasha estuviese loca por su obsesión con su hermano, pero Iván se parecía un poco a ella en eso; ay de que intentase robarle a su adorado Yao-Yao.

+Bueno, ¿Qué noticias eran esas?+ Sonrió dulcemente Yekaterina, intentando aflojar la tensión +Algo sobre Arthur.

+¿Eh? +Toris la miró completamente sonrojado, le habían pillado justo en el momento en el que miraba a Feliks +¡Ah! Si, e-era s-sobre el inspector Kirkla-and

+¿Qué pasa con ese imbécil? +Natasha seguía a lo suyo afilando sus cuchillos, lo que hizo temblar al pobre Lituano.

+Esto…+Miró algo asustado a sus acompañantes +S-seño, ¿Recuerda l-lo que el señor F-francis-s l-le dijo?

+¿Lo de que podía venir otro poli como el Kirkland?

+S-si, señor. N-no se lo inventó como usted creí-ia. +Cogió aire antes de soltar de una sola vez: +Si no encuentra a la mafia de esta ciudad en menos de una semana aparecer otro como él, con el mismo historial de victorias frente a la mafia: Martín Hernández.

+Vaya…+Susurró Iván para sí, mismo. Nunca le había gustado confiar en Alfred, prefería a Francis, pero cuando este le dijo lo del posible poli no se lo creyó ni de broma. Pero si ambos hablaban de una posible aparición de otro inspector +…con que Martín…

Habría que cambiar los planes. No habría que encargar un ataúd sino dos. O eso o buscarse la manera de incriminar a alguien. O puede que si mataban a Kirkland antes de que llegase Hernández este se echase atrás y les dejasen en paz. O puede que sencillamente el tal Martín no existiese y fuese un rumor que Arthur hubiese dejado caer entre sus hombres para hacer que se entregasen. Esto último sonaba bastante plausible.

+Y bien-aru, ¿Quién es su informador para que nos diga eso con tata seguridad-aru? +Dijo Yao, posando con delicadeza la porcelana en la mesa.

Iván se maravilló una vez más de cómo le leía la mente. Toris se mordió el labio inseguro, no parecía gustarle la idea de tener que hablar delante de tanta gente.

+N-no f-fue el s-señor Kirkland, a-antes de que lo p-pregunten + Aseguró +Dice que se enteró porque el s-señor F-francis había id-do a por un-na orden de registro a central y-y escuchó s-sobre Martín.

Iván cerró los ojos lentamente. Aquello era posible, lógico, con sentido. No podría quejarse de que sus informadores no sabían hacer su trabajo. Ahora se dio cuenta de por qué Francis había ido a su casa tan temprano: le habían ordenado registrar la casa de D'ascolli, pero aún con la orden recién impresa en la mano había ido a advertirles. El oji-lila se sintió algo culpable por no haberle hecho caso. Peor de todas maneras eso no tenía porque afectar de un modo decisivo su plan

+Señores y señores +Anunció poniéndose en pie +Os he llamado para proponeros un plan contra el Kirkland que hemos confeccionado Lovino y yo. +Todos lo miraron con atención +Por el momento nuestros planes no cambian con la posible llegada de otro poli, y si lo hicieran ya los cambiaremos. Primero advertiros que es peligroso y si queréis podéis echaros atrás ¿Alguien? +Nadie levantó la mano +Muy bien, escuchad…

…..

Arthur estornudó. Si hubiese sido un poquito supersticioso habría pensado, con acierto, que estaban hablando de él. Claro que no habría pensado que los que hablaban de él eran dos grupos mafiosos dispuestos a matarlo pasara lo que pasase y que contaban con la ayuda de dos de sus policías. La verdad es que suena realmente raro. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Kirkland estaba por rendirse. Hacía un buen rato que se planteaba la posibilidad de que no hubiese nada ilegal allí y que Vash le hubiese mandado como escarmiento por discutir con el estúpido de Martín.

Entonces recordó a los hombres del cuartel que había mandado a prisión preventiva. Todos ellos negaban pertenecer a la mafia y explicaban sus tatuajes y marcas de formas bastante lógicas. Aún así Arthur no se había fiado de ellos. De repente se le vino algo a la cabeza, tatuajes y marcas. Ni solo tatuajes, ni solo marcas.

La luz se hizo en su cerebro, que había estado demasiado ocupado con los detalles como para ver algo tan gordo: no había una sola mafia en esa ciudad, había dos. Por fin tenía algo con lo que empezar, algo bastante bueno. De pronto entendía el por qué de tantas pistas que apuntaban a lados opuestos, el por qué había dos tipos de marcas en los cuerpos de los policías, tatuajes de motivos florales en las pieles de unos y extrañas cicatrices de formas caprichosas. Sencillamente pertenecían a grupos mafiosos distintos.

Un alivio tremendo se apoderó de él, al final resultaba que no estaba perdiendo facultades, sencillamente se le había olvidado probar a mirar desde ángulos distintos. Una carcajada salió de su garganta: por fin tenía algo que informar a Vash

+Esto…¿Arthur? +La voz de Francis sonaba indecisa +¿Estás bien, mon chér?

+¿Qué si estoy bien? +Rió de forma un tanto histérica +¡Estoy genial! Por cierto, ya que estás, ¿Me acompañas a central? Tengo una información importante para Vash.

Francis enarcó una ceja, escéptico. No le gustaba eso de creerse que tenían todo ganado, pero dudaba de que Arthur hubiese pillado a Iván o a Lovino. No le quedó otra que sonreír de forma tonta y fingir que compartía su alegría.

+¿A conseguido información sobre esa panda de mafioso? +Preguntó, exagerando su curiosidad y sonando halagador.

+¿Qué si he conseguido información? ¡Ja! Más bien un bombazo +Se jactó, cayendo de lleno ante el tono de peloteo del francés +No es una panda de mafioso, my Darling,¡Son dos pandas de mafiosos!

Arthur, sumido en la autocomplacencia de quien se cree genial, no pareció darse cuenta de lo pálido que se había puesto su interlocutor. Ni de su mirada preocupada. Ni de el "sacre bleu" dicho por lo bajo que se le escapó. Eso si, pareció recibir encantado las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio:

+Es usted genial, inspector +Sonrió intentando no sonar demasiado falso +A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido.

+¡Claro que no! +Rió el oji-verde +Ahora vamos a central.

Francis siguió a su jefe hasta el coche, pensando que narices hacer en ese momento. Tirarle a la carretera para que le atropellasen no parecía buena idea, pero quedarse a mirar mientras Arthur le pasaba una información tan vital al jefe tampoco era una opción interesante. Solo se le ocurría una cosa que hacer.

+Mon chér, antes de ir a central tengo que llamar a un par de amigos +Sonrió el francés señalado su móvil +Les había dicho que quedaría con ellos después del turno, pero veo que no va a poder ser, de modo que me gustaría avisarles.

Arthur le hizo un gesto para indicarle que podía. Un gesto que le iba a valer bastantes dolores de cabeza a partir de ahora.

**Oh Dios mio, ¡Dos grupos mafioso conspirando contra nuestro pobre Arthur y él sin darse ni cuenta! ¿Cuál será el plan de los mafiosos? ¿Qué hará Arthur para evitarlo? ¿Mandará Vash a Martín de todas maneras a que ayude a Arthur? ¿Por qué pregunto esto si yo ya lo sé y sois los demás los que os lo preguntáis? ¿Será para ocupar espacio? Gracias por sus reviews ^^ realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos, ciao**


	4. Planes para acabar con un inspector II

**Advertencias: este fic puede causar derrames nasales y muertes por "es demasiado sexy" Consulte al farmacéutico.**

**Disclaimer: No, lo crean o no Hetalia no me pertenece, siento defraudarles**

+…Gracias Francis +Acto seguido colgó el teléfono, intentando o ser brusco, no parecer asustado.

Esto era bastante difícil. Dos bandas. Arthur sabía que había dos bandas en la ciudad, o al menos eso era lo que Francis había logrado susurrar en su teléfono. El francés se había arriesgado bastante para llamarle estando tan cerca de Arthur, se notaba que él si estaba asustado. Lovino casi había podido oír como el teléfono temblaba en las manos del francés, a punto de caer al suelo. Vargas se repitió mentalmente su conversación:

+ _"Hola, ¿Qué tal?"_ +La voz de Francis se notaba falsamente animada, a pesar de que le temblaba un poco. El francés continuó sin esperar respuesta_.+ "Tío, resulta que no puedo ir a lo de esta noche. Mi jefe, ya sabes , el nuevo, tiene una pista importante o algo así" _+Dijo en tono coloquial, Lovino supuso entonces que estaba cerca de Arthur, y tenía que disimular para decirle la información+ _"¿Qué vais a hacer mañana entonces?"_ +Después de esa pregunta bajó el tono hasta que su voz fue prácticamente inaudible + "_Sabe que hay dos bandas. No sabe nada más a parte de eso"_ +Después de decir esto siguió la conversación con un par de bromas estúpidas antes de despedirse con una advertencia velada entre bromas y risas + _"Bueno, hagáis lo que hagáis tened cuidado. Au revoir."_

Lovino tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué narices iba a hacer ahora? Los iba a pillar, ese bastardo mal nacido les iba a encerrar en la trena a todos. Intentó que su respiración no se acelerara, ya tenía suficiente con que su corazón fuera a mil por hora, no le convenía nada comenzar a hiperventilar. No delante de Antonio…

+¿Estas bien Lovi? +Preguntó con infantil preocupación.

Lovino frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Y pensar que unos minutos antes de la llamada de Francis el se estaba comportando como una fiera y ahora…pero así era el español, podía pasar de ser una fiera a actuar como un lindo niño. Un lindo niño constantemente preocupado por su bienestar y que no dudaba de que le metería una bala entre ceja y ceja a cualquiera que se le ocurriese hacerle daño. ¿Para qué? Se solía preguntar Lovino. El nuca llegaría a reconocer lo mucho que le gustaban esos ojos de color verde, tan profundos que te podías perder en ellos durante horas, por eso Lovino siempre apartaba la mirada cuando la alegre mirada de Antonio coincidía con la suya ¡Era un capo de la mafia! No tenía tiempo para examinar los gemosos orbes del mayor. Tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de que el castaño de piel morena descubriese en sus ojos todo aquello que él siempre trataba de ocultar a todo el mundo.

Y sin embargo, era su mejor hombre, aquel en el que podía confiar para cualquier cosa, y por lo tanto, el que escucharía primero aquella noticia. Ya no solo por ser el que estaba más cerca, sino porque el hispano siempre le había sido de ayuda a la hora de tomar decisiones. Parecería simplón, y lo era, pero quizás por eso se le daba mejor distanciarse de los problemas y ofrecer soluciones simples que el italiano pasaba por alto

+Arthur sabe que hay dos bandas en la ciudad +Confesó intentando sonar calmado

+¿Y? +Antonio tan solo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a tal hecho

+¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? +Preguntó Lovino perdiendo la calma

+Como que eso no afecta a los planes. Más bien diría que los respalda. +Afirmó el castaño, haciendo que Vargas pensase que estaba loco +Si le dice que hay dos bandas, Martín no vendrá, y tendremos más tiempo para encargarnos de él. No será tan precipitado.

Lovino tuvo que resistirse a dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, visto así la cosa no estaba tan mal. Si su estrategia funcionaba podría que la policía diese por terminada su investigación en aquella ciudad. Y si no…siempre podían matar a un par de personas más, o incluso cambiar de domicilio y empezar de cero. La verdad es que su plan era tan perfecto que ni una noticia tan mala hacía que se tambalease. Definitivamente, en cuanto Antonio se largase de su casa se dedicaría un buen rato a halagarse a sí mismo.

+Será mejor que vaya preparando las cosas para avisar a Alfred y a Francis. +Sonrió Lovino +Siempre se quejan de que su trabajo es aburrido, pero esta vez si que les daré una misión realmente importante.

Antonio parecía repentinamente preocupado cuando dijo esto. Vargas se limitó a enarcar una ceja a la espera de una respuesta para explicar el repentino cambio de actitud del moreno. El oji-verde miró a un lado y a otro, como si les espiasen, antes de decir en un susurro

+Lovino, ten cuidado +Vargas tragó saliva: Antonio rara vez le llamaba por su nombre completo +No es que no me fíe de Francis y Alfred, pero tampoco les encargaría una misión tan importante sin un plan B

+Tranquilo Antonio, +Sonrió con suficiencia +Ya he pensado en eso. Si se echasen atrás o no quisiesen cumplir su misión le he encargado a alguien que se encargue de llevar él mismo la situación.

El español no pareció tranquilizarse ante esto, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la cama con total tranquilidad, como si fuera suya…y en cierto sentido lo era. Lovino negó con la cabeza. Y tenía la cabeza bastante llena de cosas como para encima preocuparse por su relación con el español, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde.

Realmente agradecía la presencia de Kirkland en su ciudad, al menos eso le había valido para dejar de pensar en el desastre que era su vida. Con un suspiro de resignación se dejó caer junto al hispano en la gran cama matrimonial. Podría haberle gritado un "fuera de mi cama, bastardo" pero quedaría bastante hipócrita después de haber sido él quien invitase al moreno a su lecho.

Por más que lo intentaba, el italiano no podía parar de pensar en lo recién acontecido, y no precisamente a la llamada de Francis. Más bien, su mente revoloteaba entre los recuerdos de unas fuertes manos que le acariciaban de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún lugar específico de su cuerpo para acariciarlo más a fondo. Más bien, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a los acaramelados, pero apasionados, besos que el español le otorgaba, recorriendo, no solo su boca, sino prácticamente todo su cuerpo, posando sus labios sobre la ardiente piel del romano.

Vargas sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente sobrecargada pensamientos que solo le darían dolor de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo el ya lo había aceptado: le iban los tíos, y probablemente nunca vería el cielo por ello. Peor la verdad es que poco le importaba perderse el paraíso por disfrutar de algo tan bueno que costaba creer que fuese pecado. A veces, en sus días más paranoicos, pensaba que el propio satanás había mandado a su más hábil criatura para tentarle con sus artes infernales. Si, definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver tantas películas. Y dejar de escuchar las tonterías que su hermano leía de sus libros sosos de amor.

Aquello iba a hacerle mal algún día, pero de momento solo descansaría un rato. Mañana iba a ser un gran día: el día en que comenzaba el asesinato perfecto de Arthur Kirkland

…..

Yao no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Iván lo achuchó entre sus brazos. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? No intentó deshacerse del contacto con el ruso a pesar de que se asfixiaba un poco, solo esperó a que éste hablase. Cosa que tardó bastante en ocurrir para el gusto del asiático.

+Yao-Yao +Susurró con voz cantarina +¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Yao suspiró, sin llegar a creerse que aquello fuese realmente lo que preocupaba

+Te lo he dicho-aru: estuve hablando con mis hermanos sobre lo de Arthur-aru

+Da? ¡Claro! Por eso llegaste a las diez de la mañana +Rió de forma siniestra +Porque la reunión se alargó un poco ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

Yao tragó saliva con dificultad. Odiaba que Iván se pusiese así…con él. Era divertido ver como asustaba a todo el mundo, pero que intente asustarle a él no tenía tanta gracia, sobre todo porque no llegaba a asustarle. Su desconfianza tan solo le irritaba profundamente.

+Iván, ya sabes que no te mentiría nunca-aru +Sonrió con dulzura +Es solo que-aru, ya sabes como son mis hermanos ¡Es muy difícil ponerlos de acuerdo-aru!

Iván aflojó su doloroso abrazo, dejando que Yao respirase por fin. Aún así no le soltó del todo. Por un momento, el chino se preguntó por qué no le soltaba. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato, literalmente. Un segundo estaba sentado con Iván abrazado a su espalda, y al siguiente éste estaba sobre él, acorralándole contra la cama.

+¿I-Iván-a-aru? +Tartamudeó, un poco preocupado.

+Pequeño Yao sabe que no me gustan las mentiras +La mirada de Iván se veía un tanto más sádica de lo normal +Y sin embargo me oculta algo, Da?

El asiático se removió nervioso pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Iván le sujetó ambas muñecas con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra acariciaba con falsa ternura su mejilla. Yao intentó hablar pero solo consiguió balbucear un par de palabras sueltas antes de que Iván le mandara a callar con gesto severo.

+Yao-Yao, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las adivinanzas? +El moreno no pudo contestar, ya que el ruso siguió con su monologo +Yo te pregunto algo y tú solo puedes decir Si o No. En algunos casos Verdadero o Falso, ¿Vale?

Yao estuvo por poner los ojos en blanco. Con que otro de sus jueguecitos ¿Eh? El pobre ya no sabía si su adorado ruso estaba enfadado de verdad o si solo estaba jugando con él. La verdad es que eso le gustaba bastante: no saber si hay una amenaza real, no saber si te lo tienes que tomar a broma o en serio. El asiático se decantó por lo último ya que Iván era peligroso aunque se tratase de una broma. Yao se repitió a si mismo mentalmente las normas de aquel estúpido juego. Parecían fáciles, pero Yao no podía relajarse (más que nada por que el agarre de Iván le impedía colocarse en una posición más cómoda) si incumplía una norma o no decía lo que Iván quería oír…quizás terminara arrepintiéndose de no haber gritado pidiendo ayuda cuando tuvo oportunidad.

+Primera pregunta: ¿Anoche estuviste con tu familia?

+Si-aru +aquella pregunta era fácil. Observó como Iván analizaba su expresión, intentando deducir si mentía.

+¿Te tomaste unas copas con ellos?

+No-aru

+¿Me engañaste con alguno de tus adorables hermanitos?

Las mejillas de Yao se tiñeron de rojo ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta? Iván sabía perfectamente que no le iba a engañar nunca ¿No? Y menos con sus hermanos. Este hombre estaba loco…

+¿Qué? ¡Claro que no-aruaaaaAAA! +El asiático no pudo reprimir un grito cuando Iván le mordió con fuerza el cuello.

Sangraba. Le había mordido tan fuerte que le había hecho sangre ¿Es que ese pedazo de bruto quería matarle? ¿A qué cojones venía aquello? Se retorció intentando contenerse para no gritar, seguramente aquello le acarrearía un segundo mordisco.

+Solo se puede decir Si, No, Verdadero, Falso +A Iván parecían divertirle su gesto de dolor +Siguiente pregunta: ¿Viste a alguien más aquella noche?

+Si-aru +Aquello se parecía cada vez más a un interrogatorio.

+¿Alguien que yo conozco?

+Si y No-aru +Sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de frustración de Iván: había encontrado una manera de chafarle el juego

+…Entonces ¿Lo conozco de vista? +Iván se recompuso con rapidez y Yao hizo un mohín al ver que el juego seguía.

+No-aru

+Pero si sé quién es, Da? +Preguntó el ruso con aire pensativo

+Verdad-aru +Aquello era una estupidez. Si a estas alturas le preguntaba que había pasado realmente no tendría problemas con decírselo

+¿Me cae bien?

+No-aru +Yao no se los imaginaba tomando café juntos, desde luego

+¡No es justo! ¡No sé que preguntar! +Se quejó infantilmente el ruso

+Verdadero +Rió Yao, ganándose una mirada de censura por parte de su pareja.

Tras pensárselo durante varios minutos el peli-blanco volvió a abrir la boca. Parecía indeciso sobre lo que iba decir, sin embargo continuó.

+Si Vanya deja el juego…¿Yao-Yao le contará quién era esa persona? +Yao sonrió, Iván se autodenominaba Vanya de vez en cuando, cuando estaba confuso o algo no salía como quería.

+Si-aru. +Yao notó como la presión sobre sus muñecas cedía de pronto.

El asiático frotó sus maltrechas muñecas bajo la atenta mirada de Iván. Ahora Iba a tener que contarle todo. No le apetecía hacerlo, sobre todo porque le valdría una buena bronca por parte de su sobre protector ruso. Pero no le quedaba otra. Bueno, podía volver a jugar a aquel horrible juego de su psicópata albino, pero no le apetecía, ya tenía suficiente con una marca de mordisco en el cuello. Así que con un suspiro comenzó.

+Pues veamos-aru. Después de la reunión apareció Alfred con el cuento de Martín-aru, solo quedábamos Kiku y yo. +Hizo una leve pausa +Cuando se fue comenzamos a especular sobre si sería real o no-aru, y el peligro que supondría, así que nos planteamos la idea de ir a central.

+No lo haríais ¿Verdad? +Preguntó preocupado Iván.

+No-aru, tranquilo, no estamos tan locos. El caso es que si que decidimos hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro amigo Arthur-aru…y a su historial. +Iván frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Yao continuó +La verdad es que Arthur no estaba por la sala de archivos-aru. Como nos colamos por la ventilación no se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí…

+Pero ¿Y las cámaras? +Se sobresaltó Iván

+¡Por Dios-aru! Kiku y yo hemos hecho el recorrido miles de veces-aru. Sabemos a dónde apuntan las cámaras y por qué zonas no hay vigilancia. Fue relativamente fácil conseguir el dossier con la información de Arthur-aru, le echamos un par de fotos, lo dejamos en su sitio-aru ¡Y todo como antes!

Iván miró extrañado a su pequeño girasol. No entendía por qué no le había dicho esto antes. Ni por qué no le había enseñado el historial de Arthur. Ni por qué había seguido su sádico juego cuando podría haber confesado. Dirán que las mujeres son difíciles de comprender, pero algunos hombres tampoco eran muy sencillos que digamos.

+¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? +Así era Iván, él s era directo y se dejaba de rodeos estúpidos.

Yao hizo un mohín infantil de frustración, como si Iván se hubiese metido con su querida Shinatti-chan. Casi estuvo por retirar su pregunta y pedirle perdón, se veía tan mono…

+Es que era una sorpresa-aru, vi una cosa muy entretenida que podría resultar útil y te quería dar una sorpresa-aru +Murmuró decaído +De todas maneras-aru, no te lo voy a enseñar hasta mañana, por ser tan bruto mordiéndome-aru

Iván iba a quejarse de algo, pero Yao solo se dio media vuelta y se enterró entre las sábanas. El mordisco se lo había ganado el solo: podría haber dicho la verdad y terminar con el juego, pero siguió a pesar de saber que lo más seguro era que terminase mal. Solo había una respuesta a eso, y era lo que pasó por la mente de Iván mientras se encogía de hombros y se acostaba junto a su amado girasol:

"Será que le gusta"

**¿Va a decir Lovino de una vez su plan? ¿Qué será eso que leyó Yao en el informe sobre Arthur? ¿Será realmente masoca Yao? A todo esto ¿Dónde carajo están Arthur y Francis? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Power Ran…Digo que espero que les guste este capítulo y que comente ^^". Nos leemos, ciao**


	5. En Central con el inspector Kirkland

**Advertencias: un Iggy tsundere, un Francis excesivamente sexy, un Martín extrañamente serio, un ruso y un chino malvados y realmente no hay mucho más en este cap**

**Disclaimer: que no, que hetalia no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Ni si quiera mi adorado Iván le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Mis queridas lectoras, ¡Cuánto tiempo! Siento de veras haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido exámenes, teatro, la gripe…y otras cosas. El caso es que ni con esas me libro de una bronca, os permito tirarme todos los tomates que queráis por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo cap**

Francis se veía extrañamente tenso. No había pasado por alto el gesto asustado de su rostro cuando le contó su descubrimiento, ni tampoco le parecía nada inocente esa llamada a "sus amigos". Y sin embargo no pertenecía ninguna mafia, no tenía marcas(eso lo había comprobado bastante bien), no se saltaba su horario…no tenía ningún síntoma de mafia que él pudiese ver. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo bien que lo había disimulado, casi no se había ni percatado. Eso le preocupaba. Bastante tenía ya con los estúpidos mafiosos de mierda para que encima tuviese más infiltrados. De todas maneras, le dejaría por el momento, podría aprovecharse de él. De momento no tenía nada pensado salvo que no iba a decir más información delante suya. Pero no tenía pensado dejarle que se diese cuenta de ello.

Maldijo entre dientes. Necesitaba alguien de confianza, alguien en quien confiar para que su engaño fuese creíble. Alguien en el que Francis confiara, de modo que si ese alguien le confirmaba al francés sus mentiras, éste le creyera. Solo había alguien así en toda la comisaría, y Arthur no lo aguantaba, pero no quedaba otra.

+Mon chér ¿Ocurre algo? +Preguntó con gesto preocupado el francés.

+¡Claro que no! +Replicó Arthur nervioso.

No le gustaba aquello. Normalmente el siempre sabía quien entre sus policías era de los malos, y le engañaba en consecuencia. Ahora él era el engañado y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tenía que retomar el control de la situación cuanto antes, no le gustaba que Francis hubiera estado trabajando a sus espaldas todo este tiempo, pero ahora el volvía a hacerse cargo de la situación. En cuanto volviesen a estar en la ciudad le daría la noche libre a Francis para que pudiese reunirse con sus "amigos" fingiendo estar eufórico, después podría trabajar en paz por fin. Con suerte se sentiría aliviado por volver con sus "colegas" y no haría preguntas.

+Por cierto, Francis +Comenzó intentando sonar natural +teniendo en cuanta mi grandioso descubrimiento no te voy a obligar a quedarte toda la noche conmigo +cogió aire +cuando volvamos a Chicago tienes la noche libre.

Francis le miró más incrédulo que aliviado. Aquello no podía ser bueno. ¿Y si le había juzgado mal y lo único que ocurría era que…no, por más que le gustaría Francis no era de los buenos, colaboraba con la mafia.

"Es por eso por lo que no lo arrestas ahora mismo ¿Verdad?" Arthur negó al oír aquella insistente voz en su cabeza "Vamos, reconócelo: no podrías culpar a un tío tan endiabladamente sexy aunque te metiese un tiro entre tus espesas cejas ahora mismo ¿Me equivoco?"

Arthur tragó saliva nervioso. No, aquella voz no se equivocaba para nada. Por más que quisiera aquello le podía, y no era la primera vez que pasaba…pero hacía bastante que había jurado no volver a dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos y hasta ahora lo había logrado. ¿Por qué de repente se derretía ante una cara bonita? Aquello no era serio ¡Por Dios! ¡Él era Arthur Kirkland! Lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de la policía ¿Qué le pasaba? No estaba centrado, había tardado siglos en ver cosas que cualquiera habría notado de inmediato ¡Todo por un cualquiera! Bueno, llamar cualquiera a Francis sería mentir. El rubio era, con su metro casi ochenta, un autentico adonis: cabello rubio, barba de tres días, acento exótico, músculos definidos (incluso con el uniforme) ¡Un sueño! Aunque Alfred tampoco estaba nada mal…

Arthur pegó un volantazo, casi se había pasado el desvío que tenía que tomar para llegar a central. Debía dejar de pensar en esas estupideces. Una cosa es irle al otro lado y otra enamorarte de tus subordinados, sobretodo cuando uno de ellos es un traidor. Y es que Arthur Kirkland, quiera el reconocerlo o no, era homosexual. Si, un muerdealmohadas, una paloma coja, un invertido, rarito…¡Vaya! ¡Que era gay y punto! Le había valido varias bromas de sus compañeros y enemigos, por eso ya no se lo confiaba a nadie ¡Bastante tenía con las bromitas pesadas de Martín! Sabía que el argentino no tenía problemas en aceptar a los homosexuales, sin embargo con él hacía una excepción y lo utilizaba para meterse con él en casi todas sus peleas. Realmente no le importaba, teniendo en cuenta que Martín iba a utilizar cualquier cosa en su contra. Seguro que si fuese hetero se buscaría otra forma peor de insultarle.

+Mon chér +La voz susurrante del francés le hizo volver en si de inmediato. +¿Te pasa algo ¿Estás bien de verdad? Te noto algo pensativo de más

+N-normal, tengo que pensar en mi gran descubrimiento +Contestó el inglés nervioso

+Pero hace nada estabas tan alegre…+De repente negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la ventana.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" Se preguntó Arthur extrañado. No parecía nada alegre como debiera de estar un poli que ha pillado a los malos. Ni nervioso como un mafioso ante la posible condena a cárcel. Sencillamente parecía triste, como si supiese algo que Arthur no sobre lo que iba a venir ahora. Estar tanto tiempo callado no era algo normal en aquel gabacho, algo le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero a él no le importaba, por lo menos no le importaba lo suficiente para apartar la vista de la carretera por los siguientes veinte segundos (en los cuales casi atropella a un par de personas)

Aparcó el coche de forma brusca en su sitio habitual. Francis lo seguía de cerca observándolo con cuidado sin que Arthur le viese. Y es que ver al confiado inglés, con su gran ego, actuar tan a la defensiva era, cuanto menos, gracioso. No por ello dejaba de pensar que tendrían planeado sus compañeros para aquel británico de cejas graciosas. No, no le hacía especial ilusión deshacerse de Arthur, le había caído bien, era muy divertido hacerle enfadar. Pero se había metido donde no debía y por muy bien que le cayese Francis no tenía planeado meterse en el camino de mafiosos tan peligrosos como Vargas, el Ruso o el recién llegado Wang Yao. Mejor terminaba aquello rapidito y se largaba a su casa, a aprovechar la noche libre.

Si, era un buen plan. Solo que antes tendría que pasar un divertido rato en central. Lo de divertido era sarcasmo puro. Solo había ido dos veces (por eso de que sus jefes no lo soportaban y preferían llevarse a otros) y la idea de repetir no le gustaba para nada, pero negarse habría resultado demasiado sospechoso. Bastante había sido con la llamada de emergencia a Lovino e Iván, no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Sobretodo ahora que Arthur actuaba tan extraño con él ¿Sospecharía algo? ¿Lo iría a entregar a la justicia ahora mismo? ¿Acaso se estaba metiendo en aquellos momentos en la boca del lobo?

Arthur no pensaba entregarle. Bastante le había dolido el tener que reconocer para sí mismo que el francés era un traidor, de momento no iba ha entregarlo. Quizás cuando e le pasase el "enamoramiento" tenía más ganas de meterle en chirona. Pero n por ahora. Ahora solo iba a decirla la recién adquirida información a su adorado jefe. Vash le echaría la bronca por haber tardado tanto y farfullaría un escueto "bien hecho". Todo sería como siempre. Un momento. Si todo iba a ser como siempre tendría que pasar por la puerta de Martín. Y él le gritaría algo ofensivo.

Kirkland rezó porque no tuviese que ver con su orientación sexual. No delante Monsier super-sexy. Por Dios en su gloria, que le gritase cualquier otra cosa, algo sobre sus cejas, sus horribles borracheras, sus manías inglesas…Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados pasó por delante de la puerta de Martín. Al no oír nada los abrió un tanto sorprendido y pudo ver que el argentino no estaba en su mesa. Seguro que le habían dado una misión, ahora Arthur podía respirar tranquilo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entró en el despacho de Vash. Abrió la boca para gritar que era el mejor…y la cerró completamente sorprendido de la escena: Vash y el sub-oficial Roderic Eldestein le esperaban con gesto impaciente. Peor no era la única sorpresa: Martín le esperaba con gesto aburrido en una de las sillas.

+Por favor, señor, ¿Haría el favor de esperar afuera mientras el señor Kirkland informa de su misión? +Le indicó Roderic amablemente a Francis +Tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir en privado. +Francis se encogió de hombros y salió con despreocupación +Si quiere alguna bebida puede pedírsela a la señorita Lilly en recepción.

Una vez hubo desaparecido el francés, el moreno y el suizo le miraron con gesto hosco, mientras que Martín sonreía con autosuficiencia. Vash negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

+Ya era hora de que te dignases a venir +Le espetó amenazador.

+¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡El caso era realmente difícil! +Se defendió el inglés + Pero tranquilos, ya sé por qué era tan difícil: en vez de una, había dos bandas mafiosas

Arthur se deleitó con las caras de sorpresa de todos ellos ¡Por fin dejaban de meterse con él! El suizo miró extrañado a Roderic, como si este tuviese la respuesta de sus preguntas sin formular. El austríaco tan solo le miró entre serio y preocupado.

+¿Estás seguro? +Casi parecía que con esa mirada pusiese ver si mentía o no +No son esas las noticias que yo tengo, y eso que estuve personalmente investigando durante un buen tiempo por Chicago hace poco…

+…Antes de que fuese yo. +Concluyó Kirkland +No es por ofender, además de que a mí me llevó bastante descubrirlo, pero estoy totalmente seguro.

+Perfecto +Dijo Vash recuperando de pronto la compostura +En ese caso que vaya Martín para ser tu apoyo.

Arthur lo miró todavía sin creérselo. ¿Él y Martín? ¿Haciendo equipo? Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Pero Vash no se reía, de hecho no lo hacía nunca. Entonces era cierto que tenía que trabajar con ese…con ese…vago sin-vergüenza que siempre tenía que tener la última palabra cuando discutían. A Martín tampoco le gustaba lo de tener que ir a Chicago con Arthur. Ese cejón con aires de grandeza siempre terminaba por sacarle de sus casillas. Pero harían equipo (Como si les quedase otra)

De momento había dos cosas que comenzaron a preocupar mientras Vas y Roderic terminaban de regañarles: que Martín se enterase de lo que Francis hacía y lo metiese en la cárcel, y que Martín le dijese a Francis que era gay y logrease que el otro se riese de él. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo "liberal" que era Francis no le importase, pero aún así se moriría de vergüenza si se enteraba. Podía pedirle que no lo dijese…pero resultaba ten vergonzoso decir semejantes cosas ¿Te imaginas? "Ey tío" "¿Qué?" "No le digas a nadie que soy gay porque tengo un chulazo en la puerta esperándome y me da vergüenza que se entere" Sonaba estúpido…

+…Y última cosa +Gritó Vash haciendo que Arthur volviera a prestarle atención de golpe + Nada de contar su vida privada a, o delante, de subordinados. No os podéis fiar de nadie ¿Entendido?

¿Era aquello su salvación? Si Martín elegía hacerle caso (y más le valía sino quería otra temporada sin misiones) podía estar tranquilo de que no diría nada sobre el tema. Era un consuelo, pero él tampoco debía insultarle o el argentino ignoraría deliberadamente la orden recién recibida de su superior. Después de un vago gesto militar como despedida se fueron de allí. Aún en los pasillos Martín se dirigió a él.

+¿Hay alguien que sepas a ciencia cierta que es un traidor? Para saberlo, digo.

A Kirkland se le heló la sangre en las venas ¿Qué hacía? ¿Era un buen poli y se chivaba de Francis, condenándole a cárcel una vez terminara la investigación? ¿O no decía nada y le daba la oportunidad de huir una vez terminase todo a un tío que conocía de hace menos de una semana?

+De los que sospechaba los he suspendido temporalmente, y los que sabía a ciencia cierta están en la cárcel. +Le espetó molesto

Martín hizo un gesto ambiguo, como si no le creyera del todo, pero no dijo nada. Una vez en recepción saludaron a Lilly que reía ante las historias de Francis, y le indicaron a este que era hora de irse.

+Adiós ma petite +Se despidió, antes de dirigirse a ellos +Etto ¿Quién es él?

+Es mi nuevo compañero en esta misión, Martín Hernández

+Mucho gusto +Sonrió el argentino, dándole la mano al francés + Tú debes de ser Francis ¿No?

+Efectivamente +Respondió al saludo de Martín con tranquilidad. +Bueno, pues vayamos al coche.

Arthur se sorprendió del comportamiento de Martín. La verdad es que nunca había estado de misión con él, era bastante probable que ese fuese su comportamiento habitual estando de misión. Aún así le parecía raro que fuese tan…bueno, que no estuviese bromeando y punto. "Mejor así" pensó. El viaje de regreso sería largo y no le hacía gracia que entre broma y broma a Martín se le escapase algo. Si, mejor así.

Una vez en Chicago Francis fue a disfrutar de su noche libre mientras que Arthur debía poner al día a Martín sobre todos los pequeños detalles que había ido descubriendo por allí. Una noche encerrado con Martín en la comisaría. Si había algo peor que fuesen a decírselo, porque a él no se le ocurría.

…

Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Chicago. Llegados a un cruce se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, aprovechando para echar un vistazo de reojo al escaparate a su lado. El oji-lila no pudo más que sonreír al ver que, tal y como había supuesto, una sombra le seguía sigilosamente. Bueno, tan sigilosamente como un gato gordo que se cree un guepardo, y es que, por lo menos para él, la presencia de Gilbert a sus espaldas era más que obvia. Aún así continuo como si no lo viera hasta la puerta de su casa solo entonces se giró hacia el albino.

+¿Vas a querer entrar o te dejo afuera, Gilbert? +Preguntó irónicamente a la sombra agazapada tras el buzón.

+Bueno, estaría bien eso de no estar congelándose Kesesese +Rió entre dientes mientras salía de su escondite. Se acercó a Roderic esperando a que este abriera la puerta +¿Qué tal por central?

Roderic no contestó, sino entró en la vivienda haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del de los ojos rojos. El otro, indignado por el trato lo siguió al interior de mala gana. Era una bonita casa de dos pisos elegantemente decorada, sobre todo el salón (por que era lo que las visitas veían), la sala de música (Que era su santuario), y el cuarto de Roderic (Que era algo que solo veía el propio Roderic…y Gilbert) Ciertamente era una casa bonita, no muy grande, pero teniendo en cuenta que en ella solo vivía el aristócrata. Antes también andaban por allí Elizabeta, su hermano, e incluso él mismo. Pero Elizabeta tenía ahora su propio piso, y su hermano vivía con el menor de los Vargas en una casita cerca del parque. Él…bueno, el seguía viviendo en casa del austríaco a ratos, a pesar de tener su propio piso (cerca de allí para poder acosarle)

+Entonces ¿Qué? +Intentó de nuevo.

+Vamos a tener que usar el plan de Lovino y de Iván+Dijo con un suspiro +El cabezota de Vash no hizo caso a mi sugerencia de que era demasiado peligroso. Una lástima, no me caían mal del todo.

+Ese suizo amargado…+Se quejó Gilbert +Que a mi no me importa lo de matar a esos dos, pero nos lo podíamos haber ahorrado gratuitamente. +Levantándose del sillón se arrastró hasta el sofá en el que Roderic se había dejado caer +Supongo que a mi hermano y a mí nos tocará de nuevo comernos el marrón.

Roderic negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma misteriosa. Gilbert odiaba cuando hacía eso: significaba que sabía algo que él no, y eso no le gustaba. Sobre todo porque esta vez era algo sobre él ¿A qué se refería con que no iba a tener que matar a esos estúpidos polis?

+Puede que Lovino te encargue el asesinato de Martín (cosa que dudo teniendo en cuenta lo malo que eres a la hora de matar sin dejar pruebas) +Rió con gesto de superioridad +Pero lo de Arthur…se lo tiene reservado para alguien especial

…

+¿Ves, cariño? +Sonrió el asiático +Por eso el plan de Lovino era tan bueno-aru. No tenemos ni idea de que hacer para pillar a Martín con la guardia baja-aru, pero en cuanto a Arthur…

+…Nunca se esperará que lo sepamos +Sonrió Iván +y mucho menos que caigamos tan bajo como para aprovecharnos de ello.

Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo. Yao le acaba de enseñar a Iván las fotos que habían sacado él y Kiku al expediente de Arthur Kirkland, y le había explicado que era por eso por lo que le dijo que aceptara el plan de Vargas. Iván ahora lo entendía mucho mejor, solo había una incógnita en su cabeza.

+¿Cómo lo supo Vargas? +Se dijo, más para sí que para Yao +Esto solo lo saben los altos cargos de la poli…

+Iván-aru, te lo tengo dicho +Le regañó el moreno +Nunca subestimes a Lovino…y sus amigos.

**¡Tará! Y eso es todo por hoy, ahora mis chachi-preguntas del día: ¿Qué hará Arthur con respecto a Francis? ¿Y Martín, qué está tramando? ¿Para quién trabaja realmente Roderic? ¿Aprenderá Gilbert a caminar con sigilo? ¿Quién va a matar (si es que puede) a Arthur? ¡¿VA LOVINO A DECIR DE UNA **** VEZ SU PLAN?! Todo esto y más en el proximo capítulo de Power Rang…o espera…esto no iba así…El caso es que espero que les guste. Nos leemos, ciao**


	6. No voy a matar al Inspector Kirkland

**Advertencias: autora irresponsable que tarda demasiado en escribir los capítulos, a parte tíos sexys nada más**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino sus capítulos saldrían cada dos años**

**Lo siento queridas lectoras pero Exámenes+teatro+gripe+mis primos pequeño en mi casa porque sus padres se iban de viaje= no hay tiempo para el fic. Pero tranquilas que lo compenso con este capítulo en el que la acción, por fin, comienza. Disfrútenlo (a saber cuando subo el siguiente xD**

El punto débil de Arthur Kirkland era su corazón. Obviamente no el órgano en sí, sino los sentimientos que este alberga. Lovino podría ser muchas cosas, pero no podrán decir que no sepa aprovechar los "defectos" ajenos. En este caso no era tanto un defecto como una característica útil para sus planes. Concretamente hablamos de su orientación sexual y de sus gustos al respecto. Vargas no se había considerado nunca de los que se aprovechan de ese tipo de cosas, pero la desesperación alimenta la imaginación como la madera un fuego. En este caso se trataba de una tontería que se le había ocurrido hablando con Roderic. Le estaba contando todo lo que podía sobre Arthur en una reunión privada, y Lovino llevaba media hora intentando trazar un plan magistral pero no se le ocurría nada. Cuando de repente la conversación dio un giro bastante interesante.

+…siempre le está llamando imbécil, anticuado, maricona +enumeraba Roderic cuando lo último llamó la atención de Lovino

+¿Qué? +Hacía rato que no escuchaba al castaño.

+Que el señor Hernández siempre le está insultando +Aclaró el austríaco con los ojos en blanco

+Ya, pero habías dicho algo sobre…¿Ser gay? +Dijo Lovino intentando no matarle

+Etto…Si ¿Por? +Lovino sonrió con suficiencia, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara hablando. +Bueno, si, le van los tíos rubios, con los ojos azules, pálidos y altos ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

+Porque conozco al hombre perfecto para seducirlo.

Le había dicho a Francis que fuese amable con él y se ganase su simpatía, no había especificado para qué, no hacía falta de momento. Pero pronto daría la orden para que todo acabase. De hecho, estaba esperando que Iván le diese la señal. Sus hombres estaban posicionándose para intentar acabar con Martín lo antes posible e inculpar a la mafia de una ciudad cercana. Antonio daba vueltas por la habitación, como un perro encerrado en casa esperando a que su dueño lo lleve de paseo. Vargas se sentía un poco culpable por compararle con ese animal, pero su actitud siempre alegre y servicial con él se lo ponía en bandeja. Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que actúa como un perro guardián cada vez que alguien intenta atacar a Lovino. Sonrió para sí, teniéndolo a él no le pasaría nada. Además, su plan no podía fallar ¿Verdad?

Sonrió cuando sonó el teléfono.

+¿Iván?

…..

Puede que Feliks no fuese el más perspicaz de la casa…¿Qué narices? ¡Claro que lo era! Por eso sabía perfectamente que un plan así nunca funcionaría. No le importaba lo que le pasara a la loca de Natasha, ni tampoco lo que le pasara a la mayoría de hombres de su hermano, pero no tenía pensado dejar que Toris fuera a esa misión. Y por eso ellos estaban bien lejos de allí, a las afueras de la ciudad. Había convencido a su primo de que había que vigilar las salidas de Chicago para que no escaparan. Realmente no tenía pensado mover ni un músculo, ¡Aunque le pasasen por al lado.

+¿De verdad crees que saldrán por aquí? +Preguntó Toris, centrado en su misión

+Toris, no vamos a matar a nadie +Dijo mirándole con seriedad +Ósea, a nadie más. ¡Tipo, como que la misión va a fracasar totalmente! Y no tengo pensado de ninguna manera dejar que nos maten.

Laurinatis le miró fijamente y el polaco se esforzó por mantenerle la mirada. Siempre se comportaba muy infantil y mandón con los demás, pero era realmente tímido, y la mirada que Toris tenía en ese momento era demasiado seria.

+Francis les va a traicionar ¿Verdad? +Dijo con tranquilidad. El rubio asintió

+No creo que lo haga por dañarles tipo +Aclaró +Pero, ósea, como que está totalmente fuera de lugar pedirle eso ¿No?

No estaba de acuerdo con la cruel idea de Lovino. Mandar a Francis que sea bueno con Arthur para que este quede encandilado de él y después volver a utilizarlo para que lo mate. 1) Era malvado hacer que la persona de la que te has enamorado te mate 2) ¿Y si Francis no quería matarlo? Tenía la certeza de que el francés no lo haría. Era demasiado bueno para eso. Podía matar gente insoportable, pero sabía que no acabaría con Kirkland.

+Entonces ¿Huimos? +Preguntó el castaño

+No, tipo, hay que prevenir, como que mi primo todavía puede ganar, ósea, no está todo decidido.

El lituano tan solo asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir las órdenes de aquel rubio un tanto alocado, y si estaba seguro de algo es que no iba a abandonarlo. Puede que su jefe fuese el sádico ruso, pero su corazón pertenecía al rubio de ojos verdes y bien le valía desobedecer al primero por el bien de Feliks. Además, tenía razón, lo más probable era que la misión fracasase y todo ellos terminasen en la cárcel o peor. No le hacía ninguna gracia terminar así por defender al matón mafioso de su jefe. Pero si todo funcionaba y cuando Iván fuese a buscarlos no estuvieran…¿Qué? Seguramente los encontrara, pero si lograran escapar…el lituano siguió perdido en sus pensamientos un rato más. No ayudaría Braginski, eso estaba claro. Nadie le ayudaría.

…..

Francis colgó el teléfono ¿Qué se suponía que había sido eso? ¿Qué tenía que aprovecharse de Arthur de una forma tan ruin para después matarle? Iba enserio Lovino. Tragó saliva mientras se dirigía hacia comisaría. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía…¿Tenía que hacerlo realmente? Él era un infiltrado en comisaría no un sicario asesino, aquel no era su trabajo y no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera. Pero entonces se enfadarían y no convenía tener a más de un mafioso enfadado contigo a la vez. Volvió a tragar saliva cada vez más nervioso. Se quedó parado delante de la puerta sin saber que hacer.

+Llama de una vez +Francis casi se muere del susto. No podía ser cierto +No te vayas a resfriar aquí afuera, Da?

Llamó a la puerta y entró completamente pálido. Iván había ido en persona, ya no tenía escapatoria ninguna, pero no quería matarle. No, no es que no quisiera matarle, es que no tenía pensado hacerlo ni aunque Iván le apuntase con una pistola. Francis Bonnefoy no era ningún asesino, era un cabezota. Y ya había tomado una decisión. Puede que no la más inteligente, pero si la más correcta.

"Aunque dudo que Iván piense igual que yo" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Arthur estaba enseñándole unos papeles a Martín. Francis se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Arthur diese un bote en la silla parecía sorprendido de verle. El francés se preguntó que debería decirles. Si dejaba a Martín solo en la habitación no llegaba vivo a mañana, pero si se lo llevaba ¿Qué haría el ruso? ¿Sospecharía? La verdad es que el argentino le importaba bien poco, pero era probable que no quisiera encerrarse en una habitación con un sospechoso.

+Podéis venir a la sala de archivos conmigo un segundo. Los dos. +Su voz sonaba más forzada y desesperada de lo que le hubiera gustado +Por favor.

….

Iván se preguntó que hacía el francés estúpido llevándose a los dos a la única sala que no tenía ventanas desde las que dispararles. La respuesta era bastante obvia, y si Yao estuviese con él le habría soltado un "te lo dije" pero Iván quería confiar en Francis, le iba a dar la oportunidad de salir de esa habitación con dos cadáveres. Si no lo hacía dispararía. A fin de cuentas puede que fuese un malentendido. A lo mejor no se había enterado del todo bien de las instrucciones que le había dado Lovino.

De todas maneras, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Entrar en el cuartel de la policía entrar en la sala de archivos y matarlos a los tres? ¿Con todas las cámaras grabando? La idea era que una vez los hubieran matado se podrían relajar y disfrutar de no tener a nadie detrás gracias a la intervención de un contacto de Lovino.

Pero para eso nadie podía verlos. Si un sola persona sospechaba de alguien ya valía para que la investigación no se cerrase hasta dar con ellos. Por eso Iván estaba encargándose en persona de aquello. Puede que fuese un sádico, pero sabía esperar, y en misiones como esa la paciencia y el no dejarse llevar eran muy importantes.

"Hay tantas cosas en juego" Susurró un vocecita dentro de él. Si, había mucho en juego. Realmente no le importaba que el plan fracasase, Yao y él tenían sus propios planes. La base operativa más importante de Yao estaba en Chicago en esos momentos, pero tenía una en Pekín la mar de acogedora. Si algo salía mal podrían ir allí. En el supuesto de que ese "algo" que saliese mal no fuese una bala en su cabeza.

Nervioso comenzó a patear el suelo con un ritmo determinado. Dos golpes rápidos, un golpe lento. Una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Francis? No podía entrar a matarlos, sería un suicidio, pero si ellos no salín no sabía como iba a apañárselas para matarlos…quizá Habían matado a Francis y habían huido.

+Magnus +Llamó a uno de sus hombres +Entra ahí a ver dónde se han metido.

Magnus respondió con un gesto militar antes de desaparecer por la puerta, arrastrando con el a Lukas. Cuando Iván no miraba comenzó a quejarse bajó la mirada de reproche del otro. Con Iván quedaba Berwald, el callado sueco que pasaba más bien de sus dos compañeros. A pesar de lo que uno pudiera pensar, eran de lo mejorcito de los hombres de Braginski.

+Señor. +Magnus estaba pálido y parecía asustado por la posible reacción de su jefe +No había nadie en la sala de archivos. No había tampoco signos de lucha de ninguna clase…

El enorme ruso se tomó unos segundos para lamentar la pérdida de Francis. Lo que más lástima le daba era que iba a tener que matarle él, y si ya le hacía poca gracia mancharse las manos…pero aquel era su trabajo. Podría decirle a Berwald que se encargase él del asunto y lo haría encantado. Pero nadie se la jugaba a Iván Braginski. Ni siquiera un amigo.

…

+¡¿Qué?! +Exclamó Arthur.

Todo había empezado a darle vueltas, aunque probablemente no fuese por los acontecimientos. Desde que había visto al francés se encontraba así, pero es que cuando dijo de ir a la sala de archivos casi se le sale el corazón. Lástima que Martín fuera también. Nada más entrar Francis soltó la bomba "Van a por vosotros, tenemos que huir"

+Pues que como te iba explicando +Francis hablaba muy rápido, parecía nervioso +Ellos han mandado que os maten. De hecho, me habían pedido que te matase yo +Le dijo al inglés +Pero…no podía. Puede que no vaya a chivarme de quienes son, peo pienso ayudaros a escapar.

Que no iba a matarlos. Que iba a ayudarles a escapar. Pero no iba a chivarse.

+¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de vos? +Le espetó Martín +Che, ¿No decís que estabais con ellos?

+¡Pero ya no! +Replicó el francés. Se veía nervioso, no paraba de mirar a la puerta. + Puede que no tenga pruebas de que mis intenciones son buenas, pero si salimos ahí fuera si que os daréis cuenta. Más que nada porque nos matarán a los tres.

Había algo que definitivamente no encajaba. Hablaba sinceramente, por lo menos a Arthur le parecía que lo decía de corazón, sin embargo…

+¿Y tú qué? +Le espetó +Si en cuanto te pillen te matarán. En caso de huir te vienes con nosotros. Ahora bien, si como dices, estamos rodeados ¿Cómo escapamos?

+Oh, eso es muy sencillo, escuchad

Conductos de ventilación. Francis aupó a Martín y Arthur al conducto y ellos le ayudaron a subir. Justo cuando cerraron la rejilla, oyeron unos pasos y se alejaron de la rejilla. Por eso no pudieron ver a los dos rubios entrar en la habitación, pero al oír sus voces Francis se quedó completamente blanco (Más o menos como una hoja de papel)

+No hay nadie…+Constató uno de ellos con tranquilidad

+Lort! +Exclamó el otro +Al jefe no le va a hacer gracia esto…nos va a matar ¡Y yo, rey del norte, no merezco morir tan joven!

+Calla, molesto niño hiperactivo, mejor vayamos a llevarle la noticia

Apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta dejándolos en la completa oscuridad, asustados y desesperados. Puede que el peligro hubiese perseguido muchas veces al inspector Kirkland, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara. Siempre era algún matón solitario, una persecución (en la que él era el perseguidor), esconderse brevemente en algún armario…pero nunca estar a punto de ser atrapado por los mejores sicarios de un mafioso que se había personado en su puerta para matarlo. Aquello se llevaba el premio a lo más peligroso y aterrador que había hecho nunca. Sobretodo porque sabía que había otro apostado en algún lugar de la ciudad esperando para acabar con él. Pero estaba con Francis. Eso lo hacía todo menos malo. Sonrió levemente antes de seguir a ciegas al francés.

**¡Tará! Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, ahora las preguntas: ¿Conseguirán escapar de Russia? ¿Podría Lovino caer más bajo? ¿Francis realmente le va a ayudar a escapar? ¿Dinamarca y Noruega dejarán algún día de discutir? ¿Te ha gustado el cap? xD Eso es todo por hoy, espero no estar tan liada y poder subir el fin de semana, pero sino tenedme un poquito de paciencia. Nos leemos, ciao**


	7. Carrera por Chicago

**Siento de verdad tardar tanto, pero mi ordenador se estropeó, exámenes y todas esas cosas horribles que odio. Se que lo mío no tiene perdón, pero aquí les traigo este cap, que lo disfruten**

Arthur saltó del conducto al suelo, con la ayuda de Francis. Martín también estaba abajo, mirando preocupado a un lado y a otro. No se fiaba de Francis, eso era obvio. El propio Arthur se preguntaba si debía fiarse de él. Pero la expresión asustada de Francis le decía que él también estaba en peligro. Según lo que les había dicho aquello era muy peligroso. Y por la cara de miedo que puso Francis al oír hablar a los sicarios de Iván…si, era una misión difícil, pero lo conseguirían.

Mientras ellos se organizaban en susurros, toda la mafia italiana se colocaba en su lugar dispuestos a disparar, unos jóvenes asiáticos se habían posicionado a la orden de su jefe y hermano preparados para intervenir. En cuanto a Iván…el y los Nórdicos, su escuadrón de élite, planeaban un nuevo golpe para encontrarlos y matarlos. Francis lo sabía perfectamente. Había trabajado muchos años para ellos y los conocía, sabía sus modus operandi, no se le había escapado ni un detalle en todos esos años, y es que, nunca te puedes fiar de un doble agente.

Eso era lo que se repetía Iván una y otra vez. Francis era su espía, él había confiado en el francés más que en sus hombres, que sabía que deseaban librarse de él. Él les había avisado siempre que el peligro acechaba, y más de una vez se había manchado las manos de sangre por ellos. Había hecho mucho más que el resto de sus hombres. ¿Qué había fallado esta vez? ¿Qué era distinto?

Arthur. Arthur Kirkland era distinto. No era un estúpido viejo con mucha experiencia en la policía. Era un chaval que cualquier chica hubiera denominado como "mono" con un sonrojo. Y Francis no era una chica. Francis era el ser más enamoradizo del planeta. Se encaprichaba de cada "monada" que veía, para después olvidarse del o la pobre. Pero, no era la primera vez que tenía que traicionar a alguien del que estuviera "enamorado". Varias secretarias generales la mar de sexys habían sucumbido a sus manos, literalmente ¿Qué era distinto esta vez? ¿Por qué les traicionaba Francis?

Exactamente eso era lo que se preguntaba el francés ¿Por qué traiciono a mis aliados y ayudo a mis supuestos enemigos? ¿No tendría que haber sido al revés? Se sentía mal por aquello, pero cuando miraba a Arthur, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque eso significase dejar atrás todo lo que conocía. Incluso si eso significase morir. Y es que Francis sabía que, por lo menos uno de ellos, no sobreviviría al día siguiente. Esperaba ser él. Arthur y Martín no habían asesinado a sangre fría no habían manipulado a todos los que le rodeaban. Eran policías, si disparaban a alguien, era en defensa propia y casi nunca a matar. Si ellos morían, toda la policía estaría de luto. Si el moría…no pasaría nada. Quizás Alfred se sintiera un poco apenado por el durante un par de minutos, pero nada más.

+Francis +La voz de Arthur le sacó de sus pensamientos. +¿Vamos a huir andando?

+Obviamente no, mon chér +Rió el francés sacando unas llaves de su chaqueta

+¿No reconocerán su coche? +Preguntó Martín extrañado

+No son las llaves de mi coche…

Arthur tan solo pudo sonreír al ver como abría desde lejos el coche de Alfred. No sabía cómo lo había hecho para quitarle las llaves al americano, pero parecía que tenía experiencia en eso. Antes de que se sentase de piloto Martín le cortó el paso, quitándole las llaves de paso.

+Conduzco yo +Dijo sentándose de piloto +No me fío de vos

Arthur pensó en defender al francés por un momento, pero luego pensó que mejor no hablar. Lo último que quería en ese momento era meterse en problemas con ese imbécil. Se sentó atrás, comprobando que su pistola y munición estaban en su sitio. Francis se sentó a su lado como si la desconfianza de Martín no le ofendiese. Parecía esperarla.

+¿Se puede saber por dónde vamos a huir? +Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo +Todas las carreteras están cortadas, la única manera de salir de aquí es…

+…El puerto +Martín arrancó.

Iba lo suficientemente rápido para que sus figuras no fuesen reconocibles por un peatón lejano, pero lo suficientemente lento como para que no pareciese que huían. Y aún así, con toda la precaución que tomaba su compañero, Arthur no dejaba de tener la sensación de que algo saldría mal en cualquier momento. No era como si fuese supersticioso, no le diese importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero Arthur se fiaba plenamente de su instinto. Muchas veces le había llevado a la victoria, y muchas otras lo había librado del peligro. Pero esta vez era como si le advirtiese de que, por más que le ayudase, su instinto lo le salvaría esta vez.

Francis también estaba nervioso, Kirkland podía verlo perfectamente. Miraba constantemente de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, se mordía el labio con fuerza y se clavaba las uñas en la palma de las manos como si quisiese atravesar los gantes del uniforme con ellas. ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Acaso realmente era una trampa y le preocupaba ser atrapado? Lo mejor que Arthur podía hacer era preguntárselo al propio Francis.

+Oi, Frog ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

El francés tragó saliva.

+No lo entiendes. +Susurró +Esto es más peligroso de lo que los dos pensáis. No vamos a escapar tan fácilmente de ellos.

Tenía sentido. Francis sabía mucho más de que ellos del enemigo al que se enfrentaban, ese conocimiento podría ser lo que le asustase. A fin de cuentas, cuanto más conoces a un enemigo peligroso más miedo te da. Si Francis llevaba aliado con ellos tanto tiempo, confiado de que siempre ganaría, era porque tenía motivos para creer estar en el bando ganador. Lo curioso era ¿Por qué se había pasado al bando de los perdedores?

El inglés iba a preguntarlo cuando de golpe "Zas" un coche los golpeó al entrar por una de las calles laterales. Arthur oyó la maldición del francés mientras Martín intentaba que el coche no se saliera de la carretera. Un Mercedes caro de color negro era el culpable de la colisión. Al volante de este, un joven con gafas de sol y un extraño rizo en la cabeza, al copiloto no llegó a verlo bien, pero sabía que era alto y con el pelo castaño.

Martín maldijo por lo bajo intentando quitarse de en medio entrando en una estrecha callejuela, pero el otro coche giró doscientos setenta grados entrando bruscamente en la calle tras ellos. Francis estaba completamente pálido. Arthur mantuvo la calma y quitó el seguro a la pistola, para descargar el cargador en el parabrisas contrario. Resultado: seis balas menos, una rajita en el cristal del Mercedes. Como comprenderéis se cagó en la señora madre del que le hubiese puesto un cristal antibalas a ese cabrón que les perseguía.

Martín salió de la calle entrando en una calle de tres carriles vacía, y es que a esas horas las tiendas estaban cerradas y nadie pasaba por allí, salvo un gato que se apartó apresuradamente de su camino. El otro coche les seguía de cerca. Martín no se explicaba como es que podía ir a la misma velocidad que el deportivo de Alfred. "Estará trucado" Pensó. Y, efectivamente, el coche tenía cambiado el motor, ruedas y casi toda la maquinaria interna. Lo único que tenía de Mercedes era la carrocería. Así que no es de extrañar que les diera alcance. Lo que extrañó a Martín fue que, en vez de cortarles el paso o cualquier otra cosa, el coche los embistió bruscamente haciéndoles chocar con un edificio. Entre insultos y maldiciones, Martín maniobró para sacar al coche de la pared en la que se había empotrado y huir por una calle lateral con el Mercedes pisándole los talones.

+Martín +La voz de Francis sonaba aterrorizada +¡Arthur está sangrando!

…

Arthur sintió como la ventana se rompía al chocar con su cabeza, Aún pudo ver a Francis incorporarse con dificultad. Vio sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al mirarle, y vio como su boca se movía la dirigirse a Martín. Luego notó que le hablaba a el pero no lo oía. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose al sopor que lo había invadido desde la colisión. Aún notó los brazos y manos del francés tumbándolo en los asientos traseros. Después nada

**¡Tará! Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Preguntas del cap ¿Conseguirá Martín llevarlos a salvo al muelle? ¿Va Francis a traicionarlos? ¿Quién trucó el coche de Lovino? ¿QUÉ COJONES LE PASA A MI QUERIDO ARTHUR? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo (cuando pueda subirlo) Nos leemos, ciao**


End file.
